User talk:Gingka and Co.
Welcome Hey gingy go on chat Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 21:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sup, youre cool ((dArKBuLL123)) OI Could you make me a avatar? I was wondering if you could make me a Avatar that had Rago on it It would say on the bottom: SUPERSUNDISK in Black On the top it would say: YOU WILL DIE If you could make this then Thanks!!! SuperSundisk 02:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC)SuperSundisk Thanks!!! THANKS GINGKA!!!! SuperSundisk 21:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC)SuperSundisk hi hw r u mr.gingka?Asansol blaze 09:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) you rock! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!! Gingka and Co. I LOVE Your Sense Of Humor Too!!!!!!! :) ;) 21:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) gingke uuum i was on chat and i asw you butyou wart tacking tho me. are you ok? my the way by the way im sory im a bad speller. they dont teach my abowt spelling in my shool fantendo gingka. in makein a page on fantendo for you. i makeing gingka on fantendo imdone. im done with your fantendo. go to fantendo and tyipe in gingka to see you gift MR.L56 19:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Gingka you are wrong. Desboy96 did not create Beyblade Fanon Wiki, HazeShot was the founder and creator of Beyblade Fanon Wiki, just saying. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Fanon Fanon chat is unlocked. I unlocked it delete after u read! Hunter I never left. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 21:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. There won't be another argument. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) help Gingka,something happend with chat.i can't sit on chat.what should i do?4everNura 10:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gingka come here to chat withe me and Mana 18:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) name changer thingy sry i changed the name i just wanted it to soiund mor galaxish yoy know? Gingky where are you, havnt seen you or nura since ages, and i always met you 2 on chat Duncan Ravenclaw 06:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) yo Gingka,long time no talk.i think there is a problem with my chat.missing you alot.:(4everNura 10:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) can't sit on chat.it isn't loading up for a long time.4everNura 11:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) how many times do i actually click?my hands are in pain now.still this stupid chat isn't loading 4everNura 12:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Gingka Im at IRC. Wikia chat is glitching too much. Tell everyone to follow please. Explain it to me? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gingka, you said something about a hacker. How are we supposed to keep safe? Any tips? Pinklilac 08:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) sory checked ur messaga a bit late.Anyways,i've added u! :D Btw wen do u come online?want 2 chat with u! ;) Gingarules 13:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Gingarules gee thanx Gingka! and ur really gud with words! ;) Gingka,what's going on with the hacker thing? 4everNura 08:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hey gingka! somethings wrong with the chat thingy..... :( Gingarules 16:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah....i wanted 2 chat with u! :( Hey Gingka, someone made Tyson Granger 's page, to redirect to "Bastard Boy", a non-existent page.Piplup302 17:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey gingka,there's something wrong with this page:http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane i did wat i could but there were some areas i could'nt edit p.s: i dont know who the heck did this :( Gingarules 08:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) This part' The Forbidden Bey" 2nd para should be edited....thnx Gingarules 16:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) the part between the 2 pics of ginga vs kyoya is still not fine.... :( Gingarules 05:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) nice gingka, cool work :D Gingarules 07:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gigka! You probably dont know me, I am Pinklilac. I was wondering if we could be friends, there isnt much to do if ur frnds arent on chat most of the time. Oh, and by the way, whats a chat moderator? Pinklilac 13:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ginkga! It's Byxis. Do you play Pokemon? If you do check out my page(?) to find my friend code. Thanks! Byxis 07:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello I met you at the chat! I'm sooo sorry my iPad wouldn't let me submit my message! I'd love to become friends and yes I did just become a member! Today actually hiThewaterearth 14:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC)thewaterearth hey can i be in your thing that says friends?? Gingka come and chat Duncan Ravenclaw 08:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Gingka tell B-Alpha i so sorry for destroy his accout for me cos i cant see him right now thx you. Phatus 13:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Hmm, weird. I don't see any change. Is that image yours? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't have to? That's kinda weird. Can you get on chat at the moment?--[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 14:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dude Why Am I Not In Your Friends Thing?? Gingka I just got Galaxy Pegas'u'''s! Byxis 16:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gingka!!! You have a lot of beys!!! Hey there Gingka. It is Beybkaderlover45!! I have one question for you... is gingka( you) more like tyson or kai or both cuz some of my friends say tyson, others say kai, and the rest say both... so which one is it????? RE: Episode Titles Your translations are right, but those havent been Romanised fully. "No Figure" simply turns into Shapeless and the other title is fine as it currently is. Although, there was a debate over whether it should've been Big or Great. We know it was second and not two though. All in all, you're kind of right but the titles are fine as they are at the moment. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Episode Titles Your translations are right, but those havent been Romanised fully. "No Figure" simply turns into Shapeless and the other title is fine as it currently is. Although, there was a debate over whether it should've been Big or Great. We know it was second and not two though. All in all, you're kind of right but the titles are fine as they are at the moment. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342''']] 18:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) There Hassent Been An Email~Eragon HEY!!! CAN I BE YOUR FRIEND????!!!! Please!!! ~Beybladelover45 Chat Is someone angry at me for unbanning 2 users? —Titi and Co • JUSTICE • 11:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea Titi. :/ Serious. I never knew you banned two users and heard of some person angry at you about it. -Gingka and Co. 15:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Who deleted the chat gingka? Pokemonspriter2000 02:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC)Pokemonspriter2000Pokemonspriter2000 02:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It's after school Can I be un kb'ed now? Des ins't on anymore and I guess he forgot about the 4:00 thing. ShadowJade 21:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay you can come back now. ;) -Gingka and Co. 21:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) hi I was just wondering if you could make me an avatar with Dark wolf and Doji I've saw your work before it's Amazing! Dakotamokidd 00:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) avi will you make me a tsubasa and earth eagle avi Mario kidd 00:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC)